Not such a happy place
by EdwardsHotButJaspersHotter
Summary: The Flock are kidnapped but saved by mutant kids. *Read and find out more* no FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**[Max]**

You would think after all the running and hiding we'd know better then to just waltz into a dark empty building. Normally I wouldn't allow such a stupid thing to happen but this time I did. Like always we were running away from Erasers, one of them had injured Iggy and the only thing on my mind was to loose the Erasers and check out his injuries.

Fang busted through a window and we entered an empty warehouse. Nudge and I gently put Iggy down and pulled up his blood soaked shirt. Angel let out a small cry, Gazzy's face turned white, Total whimpered, I gasped and Fang looked away with closed eyes. A long tear went across Iggy's stomach and went deep.

"Is it that bad?" He asked, trying to look down. But the pain enabled him to do so.

"Max we have to get him to the hospital." Nudge said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Honey you know what would happen."

"But at least he'll still be alive."

I looked at Fang for help but he kept his face blank. I gave him an annoyed glare and looked back at Iggy. There was nothing we could do for him; he has to get to a hospital. Maybe Angel can persuade the doctors and nurses to not tell anyone.

"Okay, we'll take him to the hospital and work it out from there." I said.

Fang and I held Iggy up and started walking to a busted door just ten feet away. Gazzy and Nudge pushed the door open and it let out a dreadful shriek. We all stopped moving and listened. It was possible the erasers were still in the area and calling for reinforcements. After about a minute we started moving, the only noise was Iggy's heavy breathing and Totals nails clicking against the ground. We quickened our pace and headed for the nearest street. I could hear the sounds of car honking and people cursing.

For a moment I let myself relax. The Erasers wouldn't be that stupid to expose themselves in public view. But I should have known better then to think things were going to go as planned. Something heavy and smelly hit me in the back. A strange noise came out from my mouth and I flew forward, letting go of Iggy and sprawling across the ground. Fang landed right next to me. I heard Nudge and Angel scream, Total barked and I heard him let out a small dog squeak. Someone kicked him.

Iggy let out a painful moan and I head his body hit the floor. I sprang up on my feet and prepared to kick ass but stopped. Ari's foot was planted on Iggy's neck, ready to crush it.

"Hello Maximum." Ari smiled, revealing his pointed teeth. "Long time no see."

"I swear Ari if you hurt Iggy I will kill you and make sure you don't come back to life." I growled.

"Don't be that way Max," he pressed on Iggy's neck and smirked, "you are in no position to be threatening me. After all Jeb has no use of this blind bird kid. All he wants is you. Now if you don't mind, get on your knees and put your hands in the air and let me friends tie you up. Any sign of resistant and poor little Iggy will find himself dead."

"Don't do it Max!" Iggy managed to yell. "Run!"

I got down on my knees and raised my hands. All the while glaring at Ari. Fang followed and so did the others. Our wrists and ankles were bound and duct tape put over our mouths. We were lifted and put inside a van. Iggy was carelessly tossed on and he moaned in pain.

I had no clue where they would take us but I hoped the ride would end soon. It was crowded in here and the Erasers smell nearly made me choke on my own vomit. The van lurched and my head banged against the door. I could see Fang struggling against his binds, so was Total. My main concern right now wasn't escaping but Iggy. I swear if he dies I'm going to kill Jeb and Ari with my bare hands!

**[Gabby]**

"Got them." Lucas said. "If we leave now we can get them at the end of the road. They also seem to be guarding some thing, I count five in total."

"This should be easy. Get Kel and Victor, it shouldn't be too hard to kill five wolfman." I looked at the map that was spread out in front of me. Considering where to ambush them, normally a wolfman or flyer travels alone when going into or out of the city. But so many coming out is really suspicious. They have to be guarding something worth stealing and destroying. I heard footsteps running up to me and without turning around I pointed to a bend in the road. "We attack here. If anywhere to run we could easily find them. Everyone have their weapons ready?"

The three nodded their heads and I stood up. Victor easily picked up Kel (The smallest) and started running. I shoved the map into my pack and followed. Lucas led the way, adjusting speed and direction. We finally came to a stop and knelt down, fully concealed by the over grown bushes. I took deep breaths. Even though I'm 15 I'm not as fast as I use to be. I hope my mutation isn't started to go away.

"Victor you stop the van, Lucas and Kel jump onto the roof and shoot. I will see what they're protecting."

Victor jogged to the other side of the rode and waited.

"They should be here in five minutes." Lucas said.

"Can you sense what they're guarding?"

His yellow eyes looked at mine and he shook his head. Something confused him and normally that doesn't happen to him.

Kel spotted the van first, while I had to squint to make out any sort of shape. It moved closer and I detailed it more.

_It sucks to be Victor._

The van moved closer and it was only feet away. With one leap Victor jumped into the middle of the road and I heard the sound of crunching metal and tires screeching. He sled back a few feet. Kel and Lucas ran and climbed onto the van, guns already to aim and fire.

All happening in mere seconds. The three wolfmen from the front stumbled out and both shot in the head, dying instantly.

Two jumped out from the back and I raised my gun, hitting on in the leg. I ran forward, leapt over the fallen wolfman and looked inside and for the first time in months became dumbfounded. Tied up kids.

With wings.

**_*review please*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs played while writing this**

_Your love is my drug [Ke$ha]_

_Good Enough [Evanescence]_

_Bullet Proof [La Roux]_

_Airplanes [B.O.B ft Hayley Williams of Paramore]_

**I own nothing of Maximum Ride. Only my created characters.**

**[Max]**

The van lurched and came to a stop. The erasers up front jumped out and I heard gunshots. Ari yelled orders to the remaining two and got out. He was shot in the leg and fell to the ground, while the other two ran to the left.

A million questions were running though my mind. Then to my complete surprise a girl appeared at the doorway. She had long reddish brown hair and a scar going down the side of her face. She looked just as surprised as I was, and she didn't even notice Ari getting up and lunging at her. I let out a muffled yell and looked at Ari. She turned her head but it was too late, they fell to the ground and out of sight.

Suddenly Fang sprang up and his hands were free, his wrists red and burned. He rolled forward and I heard Ari growl and Fang grunt. I felt completely helpless. Iggy was barley breathing and I can't do a thing because I was tied up! I got up and leaned over to the front and looked for anything to cut these things. It took valuable seconds but I found a knife wedged between the drivers seat. I picked it up and fell back, put it between my knees and started cutting away.

I hadn't noticed how quite everything became and when I felt a hand spin me around I nearly stabbed Fang. He ripped of the duck tape and took the knife.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know but all the erasers besides Ari are dead."

"How? Who was that girl?"

He shrugged his shoulders and started finished cutting of my binds. I leaped out of the van and prepared to fight. Who she was may have saved us but for what reason?

"You can lower your fists we're not going to hurt you." A boy around Nudges age jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet away from me.

"And why should I believe you?" I asked. "After all you have a shotgun in your hand."

"One because we just saved you. Two how else am I supposed to kill wolfmen."

"Wolfmen?"

"Those things that had you tied down. Lower your fists and we can help you."

"We don't need your help."

"Really." The girl walked out of the trees being followed by a very large guy and small girl. "We just saved your asses and one of you is injured badly. There isn't a hospital for miles and we're the only ones here that cab help him."

"Sorry but I can take care of my flock without your help." Even though she was right. Iggy needed medical attention three hours ago and even with his super healing; he won't make it for another hour. But here are four kids with guns. How am I not going to be suspicious?

"Hmm…you're doing such a good job!" she said sarcastically. "Look we hate them as much as you do and we're on the same side."

"You don't look mutant to me."

"You don't have to look mutant to be mutant." She said, "Now you can either let us help you, or we can leave."

I opened my mouth to refuse but stopped. I didn't trust them. But Iggy needed help and they were offering some. "Can you really help him?"

"We can clean the wound and stitch it up. That should stop further infection." The small girl said.

I looked at Fang and the rest of the flock. We all exchanged glances.

"So is it a yes?"

I nodded.

"Good. By the way I'm Gabby, this is Victor, Kel and Lucas. We're going to take you back to our camp but you have to keep up. I'm pretty sure reinforcements are on their way."

Victor came forward and picked up Iggy like he was nothing. I tensed up but didn't say anything.

"You could fly but as we get deeper in the trees will get thicker." Kel climbed up on his back.

"We can run." I said. How far can it be?

"Then follow us." Gabby and Lucas started running and we all followed. Minutes passed and Total started to lag behind. Fang picked him up before I could. Like Kel said the trees got thicker and even I had a hard time keeping up. Normally I wouldn't become this tired out so fast but we haven't eaten in almost a day and been cramped up for hours without moving.

They stopped abruptly and I nearly ran into Lucas. All I could see was flat landscape. Trap came to mind and I prepared for a fight but never got one. Victor jumped down, a hole. What the hell is this? Alice in Wonderland?

"It's a small cave, not much comfortable room but it keeps us well hidden and warm." Gabby said. "In you go."

Bird kids in small spaces. Not the greatest idea ever. But I didn't hesitate to go in first.

It was small and wet, I had to duck my head a little and use the wall for support. I felt Fang next to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Iggy needs help. Once he starts getting better then we can leave." I took a few more steps and my head banged into something.

"Watch out for that." Gabby said, walking past me. I couldn't see much but I just knew she was smiling. A light flickered on and I looked around. From what I can see the cave was only 20 feet wide and had a low ceiling at some places. Make shift beds were pushed against the wall and in the back papers were pinned against the wall as well as on a piece of wood on the ground.

I peered closer and tried to read what they sad but Kel turned off the light in that area and gave me a glance. Viktor laid Iggy on one of the beds and Lucas pulled out a first aid kit. He wiped away the blood and I winced. The whole area was bright red and looking a lot worst. It's a miracle Iggy is still alive.

Lucas cleaned the wound and stitched it up. While doing so Nudge started crying again and Angel took my hand.

"If you only have let me licked it." Said Total.

Gabby stared at him for a moment. Her expression clearing say _What the hell are those crazy scientists doing? _But then went back to cleaning up some mess.

**[Gabby]**

A talking dog!

What the hell are those crazy scientists doing?

I shook it off and started cleaning the trash up. We're going to need more food and water. I might be able to run to a gas station but that's miles away and the wolfmen are probably crawling all over the place.

"You bird kids don't happen to be vegetarians?" I asked.

"No. And stop calling us bird kids." The blond glared at me.

"Well I don't know your names."

"I'm Max, this is Fang, Angel, Total, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy." She said hotly, as if giving their names gave me some sort of power over them.

"Well I hope you guy like rabbit and squirrel."

**I know her Prov was short but I seriously need to get some sleep. **

**It's 4****th**** of July and I must prepare for annoy relatives who won't leave me alone, little kids jacked up on sugar, and those awkward silences between distant cousins.**


End file.
